Prince and his Guard
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: The Kiryus made a big sacrifice to save their youngest, but that didn't mean there were precaution that came with it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This series I want give shot at. Hope you guys enjoy. Two more thing Kiryus twins are girls I repeat girls, and it will be Kaname/Zero and Rido/ Ichiru. Thank you. **

**/**

"Ha, that Kurans can't be touch." A drunken man laughs at local tavern as he took another gulp of his beer.

"What do you mean? The Kurans can't be touch?" A young man asks as he hears the drunken story.

"You don't know," The drunken man said looking at the poor lad.

"The Kurans are the kings and queens of the vampire world, and with title like that they get the most elite bodyguard one example is Kiryus." The drunken counties his story as the lad listen.

"Wait, I thought the Kiryus hate all vampires, so why are they helping the Kurans the most powerful vampires?" The lad asks looking at the drunken man.

"The Kiryus have debt to them. For you see one of Kurans save one of Kiryus, and to repay that debt the oldest child must become bodyguard to the oldest Kuran child. You must wonder who is who for saving. Well it starts when Kiryu's brought two new lives to this world; twin girls the oldest was name Zero Kiryu and youngest was Ichiru Kiryu, but the problems start soon at the age of five when Ichiru fallen very ill and since Ichiru fallen ill she can never progress to be elite vampire hunter like her older twin. That didn't stop the girls to develop their close relationship. Then one faithful day the youngest twin adventure out to far from her twin and she cross to Kuran's territory and her heart start to fail until Rido Kuran found her. At that time Ichiru fear for her life because everyone in the hunter society fears him and even the vampire world fear him. Rido was cruel man, but on that day he save Ichiru no one know why he save the young girl. Many claims were to spite the Kiryus other claims she was his mate after his young sister reject him. To my honest opinion I think he care for the girl everyone portray Rido as bad man I think Ichiru saw some good in that man even though she fear him. Rido gave his blood to her and carry her back to his mansion. Meanwhile the Kiryu were stressing over the youngest Kiryu fearing the worst. The main head of Kiryu call the Kuran hoping they spot their young child. Haruka Kuran answers the phone saying he didn't see the young child until Rido walk in carry the young girl. Haruka was furious at his older brother for bring the child in this house nevermore Haruka told the Kiryus they have youngest Kiryu and she was safe. Few minutes later the Kiryus came to pick up their child, but the problem was Ichiru became attach to Rido. The Kiryus were furious, but Rido struck a deal if they want the child back the oldest must become Kuran's bodyguard they agree to these terms, but that didn't mean there was catch even though Kiryu get their youngest child; Rido get visitor privilege of the young child." The drunken finish his story.

"What happen next?" The lad asks looking at the drunken man.

"My lad no one knows?" The drunken man answers as he got and staggers away.

**/**

**AN: Well you guys I'll leave it up to you; should I continue the story or not please leave review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to ReachtheMoon for your review and to you guys who read the first chapter of **_**Prince and his Body Guard**_** and here is the second chapter to it. **

**/**

**Disclose Location:**

"So you see Kuran, this new deal can benefit us if you sign this disclosure form." A man stated as he hand Kaname the form. Kaname lazily read the form.

"I don't see why I have signed this disclosure if I'm safe from any bankruptcy, but you my dear sir that is different story." Kaname as he hand over the forum and got up from his seat and making his to the door.

"Listen here you brat; you'll sign this forum!" The man stated as he grab hold of Kaname collar forcing Kaname to look him the eye.

"If you know what is best for you wil let go of me." Kaname stated in bored matter.

"Why your body guard is not here?" The man state as he whine up his fist; when felt a cold metal press to his head.

"Would you like to repeat that?" A robe figure spoke as they place their index finger on the trigger of their gun.

"No," The man stutters as he lower his fist.

"Good, now put the prince down and we'll be on our way." The robe figure spoke as they lower their weapon; as the man lower down Kaname as robe figure walk next to vampire prince. The robe figure walks ahead of the prince into ink night.

At the Kuran Manor:

"Kaname -san, Zero-chan, your back!" Two girls shout as they hug their older sibling. Zero gave small at her younger twin as she took off her hood.

"Ah, welcome back you two, and how was the trip?" Rido ask as came downstairs. Zero's smile fall into frown.

"Ah, Rido I forgot you exist; should you be taking my sister back home." Zero stated looking at oldest Kuran. Eight years ago the head Kuran passed away leaving Kaname to inherit the title of Prince of Vampires.

"There was problem, Zero-chan." Ichiru stated as she look down to her feet.

"What happen?" Zero asks looking at her younger twin.

"There was fire at home and I was locked in my room, and Rido ripe open my window and carry me out. Once we were outside I saw the fire started around the living room." Ichiru said as she starts to cry burying her head into Zero's chest. Zero hold onto her younger twin.

"You can stay here with us Ichiru I'm for sure the Kurans have enough room for you." Zero state as she look at Kaname.

"Yes, we do have room for your twin Uncle can you Ms. Kiryu her new room." Kaname stated as Rido approach Ichiru and took her hand. Zero was about to follow them, but Kaname call her back for other plans.

With Ichiru:

Rido led Ichiru though many flights of stairs. As they approach to a door.

"Are you going be okay for night, Ichiru?" Rido ask as Ichiru follow behind him.

"Yes, thank you for asking, Rido-sama." Ichiru stated as she smile at the older vampire.

"Here we are your room." Rido state as he open the door letting Ichiru in.

"Thank you Rido-sama," Ichiru said with smile on her face as she steps in her new room.

"If you need anything I'll be downstairs." Rido said as he leaves Ichiru's new room.

"NO," Ichiru yell as she hugs Rido from behind "Don't leave me what if the fire starts and Zero or you can't save me!" Ichiru said as she starts to cry burying her face into Rido's back. Rido turn around and hold the young girl.

"I swear you too this I'll never anything bad happen to you as long as I live; I care for you Ichiru and nothing is going come between us not even your overbearing twin or the Vampire Society." Rido said looking into Ichiru's eyes and to Ichiru can feel safety from Rido.

"Can you stay tonight?" Ichiru ask as she rubs away her tears.

"Of course," Rido said with smile on his face giving small kiss on her forehead. Ichiru gave small smile at Rido.

With Zero:

"I don't like how Rido-san is getting close to my twin." Zero stated as she lean on wall crossing her arm.

"If keeps my uncle not going crazy it's not our concerned." Kaname said as he looks over some document.

"Plus, you're not worry about my uncle and his affair with sixteen year old you're more worry about that fire took place tonight and how my uncle knew it was going to happen." Kaname stated as he put down document.

"I've been protecting your ass for two years and you already figure me out." Zero said with smirk on her face. There was knock on the door Kaname look at Zero. Zero nod and disappear into the shadow.

"Come in," Kaname said as the door open Yuuki step in.

"It's only Yuuki," Kaname said as Zero reappeared behind Yuuki. Yuuki turn around getting heart attack "Don't do that." Yuuki said as she punches Zero at her side.

"Is there something you need, Yuuki?" Kaname ask looking at his young sister.

"I need Zero tomorrow." Yuuki said and right away Zero knew where this going Zero gave Kaname 'Please no don't do this to me,' look.

"Why?" Kaname ask looking at his sister.

"Shopping!" Yuuki state in enthusiastic tone throwing her hands up in the air.

"I can't see why not, but I need Zero first. We were planning visiting the burn house of Kiryu and see if there any reminds of the Kiryu." Kaname said looking at his baby sister.

"Alright," Yuuki said with smile on her face as she left room.

"It's almost sun rise you should get your sleep, Kuran-san." Zero state as she peak out from the shades. Kaname nod as Zero escorted Kaname to his room. Once Kaname was safe in his room Zero did clean sweep of the manor. Before Zero went to sleep she check on her twin and what she see didn't please her Rido-san sleeping in the same bed with her twin instead causing scene she close the door causing door knob to form to Zero hand. Zero let out loud sigh as she head off to her room for long do of rest. For gods know what Yuuki will buy.

**/**

**AN: Thank you, for reading this chapter of **_**Prince and his Guard**_** and please leave review or PM telling how you felt about this story. **


End file.
